


The awakening

by Irishdarkcrazy



Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), RWBY
Genre: Gen, What is sleep?, when there are random au ideas to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishdarkcrazy/pseuds/Irishdarkcrazy
Summary: Remnant is a world of magic, monsters, science and gods. But what if there was also a devil? what if it was waiting to rise once more? To plunge the world into darkness and ruin. And what if, it had three heads?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The awakening

“We need support in the northern sector, we’re being overrun with Beringels!”

“Teryx are breaking through the western blockade, requesting backup!”

“We’ve got Nevermores coming in from the south, is there anyone able to respond!?”

“May-day, May-day! this is the Brynhild, the large unknown Grimm is closing in on us and seems to be charging some kind of...”

Ironwood could only watch in despair as one of his capital ships exploded after being struck by some kind of sound-based attack from the massive Grimm. The beast flew through the smoke left behind by the explosion and continued on to the next ship, the attacks from the smaller vessels doing nothing to slow it down or change its course.

This wasn’t how things were meant to be. Atlas was meant to be safe, out of the reach of Salem and the Grimm. But now it was trapped and under siege on all sides. Damn Ozpin and his followers. Why didn’t they understand that this was all for the best? Did they think he wanted to sacrifice everyone in Mantle? Did they think he wanted to be a monster? Why couldn’t anyone understand that this was the only way to survive?!

“Because you were a fool” James froze. Every cell in his body knew only fear and dread at the very sound of that voice. “And you played right into my hands, like a good little tin soldier”

Stepping out of the shadows, flanked by a pair of Sabyr, looking like some dark goddess out of a fairy tale, was Salem herself. She glided across the floor with unnatural grace and elegance that did little to hide the dark aura surrounding her. 

“General, so good to meet you face to face” Her smile did little to lessen the dread gripping James’s heart. “Though I must admit the welcoming committee you had for me clearly isn’t up to par”  
She turned away from the general to watch as another capital ship was lost to the monstrous brute in circling the city. “But then, what can you expect from a fool”

“You dare...” As he moved to draw his weapon, James quickly found himself pinned to the floor by the Sabyrs. One came within inches of opening his neck with its razor-sharp sabre teeth before it stilled at a simple hand gesture from its mistress.

“No need for that. I still have much to discuss with the good general” Salem turned back to face Ironwood. “Would you like to know why you failed, general?”

Salem frowned when she received no answer other than a look of hatred. “I see, you don’t wish to play along. Very well” She walked past him towards the vault door. “You failed because you chose isolation. Atlas is but one tiny piece of a much larger whole. If you had chosen to seek aid from Vacou, things might have been different”

She raised her hand up to the vault door and closed her eyes in concentration. Dark magic coated the hand as she tried to break the seal on the door. After several minutes, Salem pulled her hand back with a look of frustration on her face. “Very clever Ozma. Not even my magic can breach the sanctum. No matter, it is only a matter of time before winter maiden’s power is mine”

“I’m afraid that’s not going to be possible” James tried to keep his voice as calm as possible while also staying as still as he could, so as not to provoke the two Grimm keeping him down. “The power of the maiden has already passed to a new host and she is long gone from Atlas”

“What?!” Salem crossed the distance between the door and Ironwood in the blink of an eye. The two Sabyr quickly backed away to allow their mistress access to their prey. With a swift hand motion, she pulled the general off the ground and suspended him in the air. “What do you mean she is gone!?”

He glared down at the witch before letting a smirk appear on his face at the knowledge he managed to get once over on her. “She left Atlas along with several other huntsmen and huntresses. You will never get her or the power”

Fury covered Salem’s face and dark magic poured out of her body in such intensity that caused the Grimm to recoil in pain. “I hope the small joy you got from telling me that information was worth it. Because your death will be a slow and agonizing one”

Her hand was just about to make contact with Ironwood’s chest when a green bubble surrounded him and broke Salem’s hold as well. “Salem!” Both of them turned in the direction of the new voice and were shocked to find Oscar Pine standing nearby with his hand outstretched towards Ironwood.

“Well, I certainly wasn’t expecting a reunion for soon, Ozpin” Salem looked amused at the young man. “My that is quite the younger model, isn’t it. Are you sure this is a fight you want to get into in that state?”

“I assure you, Salem. The young mister Pines and I are more than ready to face you” Slowly he manoeuvred himself closer to Ironwood, but never once did he take his eyes off of Salem.

This she found to be quite humorous and even laughed at the sight. “Really? You are going to defend this man who not only betrayed you but was willing to throw away countless lives to save his own skin?”

“That I am. Because no matter what, I will always do what I can to protect the people of this world” Holding out his cane, Ozpin was more than ready to fight should Salem make a move. “You need to call off this attack, Salem before it is too late”

“Oh? and why should I do that?” She swept a hand out towards the aerial battle taking place around them. “Unless it has escaped your notice, Ozpin. I have won. Only one kingdom remains and it will stand no chance against me on its own”

“Because if you do not stop, then Vacou will be the least of your troubles” Ozpin took a step forward and lowered his weapon. “We both know that you are not the only master the Grimm have. The others are merely sleeping, waiting for the right time to awaken and this attack, the amount of Grimm you have brought, it is only a matter of time before...”

“I am the only master of the Grimm” Salem cut him off with a furious display of power. “I am Salem, mistress of all Grimm, the most powerful mystic on Remnant and I bow to no man, woman, Grimm or God!”

A deafening roar filled the air and silenced the battle. The earth beneath Mantle began to heave and quake before a large portion of the city collapsed in on itself, disappearing into the very earth itself. Those on the ground who managed to escape the collapse could only look on in horror at the gaping maw that was once a proud city. But that was not the end, air rushed into the cavern as if it were some giant lung taking in a breath followed by the crackle of lighting. 

What emerges first from the depths was a massive tail with a spiked club, it was followed by a draconic head which shook off any ice that was clinging to it, then a second tail with a scythe-like tip and finally two more heads rose up with the one in the centre of the three releasing a shrill screech of a roar into the sky. One massive wing crashed down onto the lip of the crater and was used as leverage to pull the rest of the titanic body up to the surface. Now out in the open, the beast was able to stand up tall and spread out its wings to their fullest. Though it retained the bone covered head and spikes of a normal Grimm, it appeared to have lighting dust crystals growing out of it, to such an extent that the skin was more gold then black.

The three heads moved around separately, each one taking in the sights around them. The left seemed to focus its attention on the battle in the sky, its eyes tracking the massive beast that circled above. Right kept its gaze upon the city of Mantle, it seemed quite interested in the tiny creatures running around in fear. The central head was focused entirely on Atlas, its eyes locked on to the floating city.

Left gave a sudden roar of warning that drew the attention of the other two heads seconds before a blast of concussive energy slammed into their body from the air. The force knocked them over, crushing the buildings that it landed upon. A deep bellow came from the whale-sized Grimm as it turned in the air to line up another attack on the creature, the glow in its massive head grew more intense seconds before it unleashed another wave of destructive sound.

“Well Ozpin, it seems you were wrong” Salem would never admit it, but the sudden appearance of the Grimm titan had taken her by surprise and if she was honest, it had frightened her. But the sight of her pet easily dealing with the best was enough to restore her confidence. “I had nothing to fear from this so-called Grimm master”

Three beams of lighting came screaming out of the dust and scorched deep wounds into the side of the beast, causing it to howl in pain and crash into the ground.

Raising from the smoke and dust, body glowing bright yellow as the lighting dust crackled and sparked all over, the titan pounced atop the downed beast, crushing it into the earth before angling all three heads down towards it and unleashing its lighting once more. The city was bathed in golden light and filled with the agonizing screams of the Grimm as the lighting tore through its body and reduced it to ash. 

With its opponent defeated and no other challengers in sight, the titan spread itself wings and leapt into the air. As it rose into the sky, all three heads turned as one to the location of the vault and somehow they managed to lock directly on to Salem, who stared back. An unseen battle began as they locked eyes, a battle of wills and unfortunately for Salem, the tiny part of her that was still human, the ability to feel emotions, to feel fear, chose that moment to make itself known and that was all the creature needed to win. 

With a scream, Salem grabbed her head in pain and dropped to her knees, her aura of dominance and control was gone. Sensing this, the two Sabyrs rejected whatever loyalty they had for the witch and lunged at her, only to be quickly dispatched by Ozpin’s cane. With the threat removed, the young man threw down his weapon and rushed to Salem’s side. “Salem? Salem can you hear me?”

“Oz...ma?” Her voice, once confident and strong was now reduced to a weak and pitiful whimper, so similar to how it was when the two first met. 

“I’m here, Salem. I’ve got you” A voice, filled with love for the woman that once was, spoke for the first time in countless centuries as he helped the woman back to her feet.

“I’m sorry, I should have listened” She tried to weakly push away from the aid. But Ozpin held firm. “I’ve doomed us all”

Up above, the creature landed on top of Atlas, causing the city to sink lower. It spread its wings out and all three heads roared into the sky. As the roar echoed across the land, Grimm came pouring into the city while those in the air circled around their new master. Salem once more screamed in pain and dropped to her knees, despite Ozpin’s efforts to keep her standing. While somewhere in Mantle, Cinder Fall also dropped to her knees, holding her head in agony.

Those who managed to escape the city could only look back in horror at the sight. The mighty city of Atlas was now nothing more than a throne for a new threat to all of Remnant.

Salem was right, she would not bow to any man, woman or god. But that did not include a devil with three heads.


End file.
